I will always find you
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: AU! Mary Gayson was a Talon...she ran away to be free, only to return to take Dick's place as Talon. Years later, the team is going up against the court, and Nightwing can't understand why Talon seems so...familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, nor do I own the Court of Owls**

**Ok, so...in the comics, Dick's great grandpa (or is it great-great grandpa?) is a Talon. My headcanon is that the mantle of Talon, had been passed down from one generation to the next. All along down to Mary (Dick's mom) This is an AU, in which Mary was a Talon in her teenage years, but ran away and married John Grayson and became part of the Flying Graysons.**

* * *

Mary Grayson sat on her eight year old son's bed, and softly ran her fingers through his dark hair. He was sleeping so peacefully, curled up with his elephant plushie...he looked so... innocent. She softly sighed and wiped away her tears, tommorrow would be the last day she saw her baby...her little Robin again.

She wanted to run...wanted to take her family and leave, where?

She didn't know, she just wanted to go somewhere far away, where the Court of Owls would never find them. For generations her family had served the Court as Talon, a ruthless mercenary and murderer. Who was forced to follow the Court's wishes...who were allowed a "mate" to "breed" with, and were only allowed one child...for only one was needed to carry on the legacy.

Mary had been trained under her mother, the previous Talon alongside Huntress...but Mary ran away, because she didn't want to be Talon anymore...she wanted to be free...so she joined Haly's circus...and met John Grayson, the love of her life...

But she should've known the Court would find her here...they always found you...and now they wanted her son.

So, she made a deal with her grandfather, the new Grand Owl...her life in exchange for her son's...Mary hadn't forgotten her training...Talon had never left...that part of her was buried, deep within. Grudgingly, her grandfather agreed...but he gave her an ultimatem...

If She joined, not only would her death be "faked"...but John, Richard, Karla, and John II would be killed, leaving Dick an orphan. If Dick joined...they would live... It broke Mary's heart in two to have to choose which one of her loved ones got to live and who would die...but while she loved John, her in-laws and her nephew...she couldn't risk the Court getting Dick.

Tommorrow was the day...the day the life she so desperately fought for would be shattered.

Tommorrow she and Karla would wake up and make breakfeast...Karla would make her famous pancakes, like she always did before a show...tommorrow Richard and the two Johns, would help mister Haly prepare everything for the arriving families. tommorrow Dick would go play with Zitka...like he always did...tommorrow, Mary would make Dick's acrobat costume, although she knows he won't be able to wear it.

tommorrow, she would "die" and she'd watch as her family tumbled downwards, and end up a pile of broken, limp, bodies on the ground...tommorrow she would see John, Richard, Karla and their son die...tommorrow she'd hear the crowd gasp and scream...tommorrow she'd see her baby...her little Robin cry as his whole world was changed.

But for tonight, she just gently brushed some bangs from her baby's face...he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mami?" he mumbled sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes. He wondered why his mother looked so sad.

She smiled and gently caressed his cheek.

Its nothing sweerheart." She replied, as he wearily closed his eye and went back to sleep.

"Te voi iubi mereu Robin mica mea" She whispered, kissing his cheek and tucking him in. Wiping away her tears as she did so...she looked down at John asleep on the bed, mumbling something...she smiled and laid down beside him. Holding him in her arms...constantly reminding herself that she was doing the right thing.

This was for Dick's own good, he would grow up loved, safe, happy.

"_But not with you."_Came a voice in the back of her mind...and Mary cried.

* * *

William Cobb sat on his throne, staring at the picture in his hand of a little girl. Her blue eyes were so vivid, and her brown hair tied up in twin pigtails...his little Robin

Mary had never been the most ruthless of Talons, she didn't follow orders and stunned rather than killed...but William had always been a tad optimistic, when it came to his granddaughter. He knew that she was ruthless and cunning when she needed to be.

He saw it whenever Tigress was in trouble...his sweet, kind, loving granddaughter, became an entirely different person. She became the Talon she was destined to be, killing in cold blood, and not caring for the lives of others. She was cold, calculating, dark...all to protect her friend.

So, he allowed her to become Talon again...at a price, he wanted his great-grandson orphaned as an...incentive, should Mary not comply and live up to her duties as Talon, they'd take him...and use him...many scoffed at his idea, wondering why he didn't just use the boy.

but the Grand Owl had a method to his madness, he knew that if the boy believed his family to be dead...that would only corrupt his grandson more and more...he would do what he failed to do with his granddaughter...and break Dick Grayson's spirit until he was as cold, and ruthless as a true Talon.

It was his birthright after all.

He stared down at the picture, he only wished he could've done something, so that his little wing hadn't rn away with a mere acrobat.

Perhaps this time he'd fix it...perhaps not get so attached...at least then he wouldn't feel this aching pain in his chest if something happened to the boy.

He sighed and put the picture away, tommorrow...his little Robin would return to the nest so to speak, and the aching would stop, the Court would have their Talon back, until it was Dick's turn to carry on the mantle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor do I own the Court of Owls**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, faves and follows They mean so much to me! I like hearing your imput. So keep 'em coming :D**

* * *

Talon made her way into the museum, making sure to blend into the shadows. The artifact she was looking for was somewhere within these halls, and she was determined to find it. Her blue eyes scanned the halls for any sign of a bumbling guard. When she saw Catwoman slink in, wearing that extremely tight catsuit...she knew Catwoman was around her age, or a few years older. But the mother in her wanted to scold her for that skin tight outfit, the assassin in her wanted to show her why it was necessary to add a few more layers of armor.

Either way, if Catwoman was here, then the Bat wasn't very far behind. She narrowed her eyes and snuck down a different hallway. When her eyes caught sight of the gleaming sword in the glass case, she used her natural acrobatic talents to avoid the lasers, and get to the case.

"Impressive." Said Catwoman, Talon whirled around and dodged the vigilante's fist. She jabbed Catwoman's side smirking as a few ribs cracked. Catwoman groaned and clutched her side, perhaps she shouldn't have gone and challenged Talon. Talon grabbed her by her throat and slammed her down onto the glass case, causing Catwoman to scream.

"You see why its a good idea to wear some armor kitty?" Taunted Talon, sounding more like a mother scolding her child, than an assassin. Catwoman glared and kicked her away, making Talon do a few backflips before landing on her feet.

"What do you need the sword for anyway, its not exactly cat themed." Said Talon, Catwoman spit out blood and glared at the other woman.

"All I want is the Jewel, then you can have your little blade." Said Catwoman, both immediately turned upon seeing a batarang whiz by.

Mary's eyes widened at the hero beside Batman...she'd recognize her baby any where... but what was he doing with Batman? and why was he wearing that...outfit? Did Bruce Wayne know that her son was running around with a man in a giant batsuit?

"Well hello Batsy and Nightwing, hmm your little sidekick certaintly knows how to fill out that uniform." Teased Catwoman earning her a scathing look from Talon. She jumped up and kicked Catwoman into the opposite wall...that would show her to ogle her son.

" A little piece of advice, stick to Bats." Said Talon, when she dodged once again ducked down from Nightwing's punches as Batman went to go check on Catwoman. She dodged and blocked his attacks, her eyes taking in each and every detail.

Her son wasn't the tiny little boy he once was...he was taller, more built...he looked so much like John.

"Why're you holding back?" He asked, he and Batman had been tailing Catwoman when they'd followed them into her into the museum. Only to find her fighting with someone else...someone who for some reason, was holding back against him, when he'd seen her beat down Catwoman.

Talon shook her head, not noticing as Nightwing kicked her to the ground and pinned her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"This hurts you more than it hurts me" She replied kicking him off of her. The mercenary got to her feet and looked down at Nightwing. She wondered just who taught him to fight this way, then again there were millions of questions she had about her son...and so little time.

"I am the enforcer of those who are hidden in shadows...the ones who watch Gotham from atop their perch...speak not of them...or they will send me for your head." She replied, when she heard police sirens were heard in the distance. She'd have to come back another day, she looked back at Batman who threw more batarangs at her. she jumped up...gasping inwardly as one was going towards Nightwing.

She sighed in relief as her son caught it, before she disappeared into the shadows.

"Who was that?" Asked Nightwing, when Catwoman coughed out blood. Batman carried her bridal style and turned to Nightwing, he wished he had an awnser. He'd never seen her before, not to mention there was also the reason she was here...why the sword?

He and Nightwing left, taking Catwoman with them, to give her medical attention. Nightwing narrowed his eyes, wondering why the woman had been going easy...and her voice...it sounded familiar...and more importantly...her words before she'd disappeared...

_"The enforcer of those who are hidden in shadows...the ones who watch Gotham from atop their perch...speak not of them...or they will send me for your head."_

It sounded like that old nursery rhyme about the Court of Owls.

_"Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head."_

But...the Court of Owls was just a story...right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Young Justice**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, faves, and follows, they all mean so much to me. :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy working on another one of my stories, I promise to update more on this one **

**So, yus on with the story ! XD**

* * *

Talon stood before the Court of Owls staring at the ground, not even daring to look up at the figures who'd dared imprisoned her here.

"Talon, why did you fail in your mission?" Asked her grandfather, the Grand High Owl who goverend the court with an iron fist. Any failure on her part was a reflection on him, and what was worse...if she were to fail the court would go after her son.

"I was interrupted by Catwoman, and her personal stalker the bat." She explained in a calm monotone, the elders scoffed and chatted amongst themselves, making Talon role her eyes.

"If we're done here, I have business to attend to." She replied, her grandfather jumped from his perch and appeared before her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, the mercenary's body tensed, her grandfather was a highly skilled assassin if he wanted to...he could easily kill her.

"Mind you know your place my little Robin, you know as well as I do what lies on the line if you fail." He whispered, Mary narrowed her eyes...glaring daggers at her grandfather, who calmly stared at her with his own icy blue ones. She turned away and looked down at the ground...

"I will not fail you again." She replied before storming off...her grandfather watched her go...over the past ten years, William had noticed that the spark within his granddaughter had...diminished somewhat...still at least she was following orders.

* * *

Talon snuck in past the gates, and looked up at the large and imposing Wayne manor...she looked around to make sure she wasn't spotted, before jumping up into a tree. She looked in through one window, there was a younger boy resting in the bed...she smiled, at the thought of her son having a younger brother...she hoped they got along well.

She nimbly switched to another tree, and looked into another window mentally scolding herself for acting like a creepy, stalker. But, technically she was only checking up on him right?...she smiled at the sight of her son slumped over a desk, the computer screen glowing as he slept.

She crept in and softly went over to see what he was working on, when she saw it was research over the Court of Owls, she was startled when he let out a small groan. She grabbed his blanket from the bed and gently draped it over his shoulders, resisting the urge to run her fingers through his hair.

"Mom?" He whispered, she smiled and gently shushed him.

"Du-te la culcare, puțin Robin ... Fie ca toate visele tale să fie fericit" She whispered, gently kissing his forehead, and disappearing. Dick closed his tired, weary eyes...he smiled as he heard his mother tell him good night and felt her kiss his cheek.

* * *

"So, last night you go to stop this burglary, meet up with this chick who goes easy on you, she gives you a hint about who she might be, and then when you're researching this...Court of Owls, it turns out you feel someone in your room, then you have a dream about your mom?" Asked Wally before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Pretty much." Said Dick,he'd called Wally over and told him about the encounter last night...as well as the strange dream that felt...real.

"Do you...do think it was actually her?" Asked Dick, Wally gave his friend a sympathetic look he knew that...especially with himself coming to life, Dick had still carried some hope...still it had been ten years...if his mother was alive, wouldn't she have made herself known within those ten years?

"Dude, I'm not sure...I mean, I came back...but I was trapped in the speedforce...but, then again Jay came back too so its possible." Said Wally, Dick sighed and rubbed his temples, wondering when everything became so...so...complicated.

"You ok?" Asked Wally, his friend hadn't exactly been feeling the aster lately, and frankly Wally was worried about him.

"Yeah, just abit stressed." Said Dick, he'd been falling behind in his courses, and was also trying to manage both his responsibilities in Bludhaven and with the team...last night was probably the first time he slept in months. He looked up as Wally smiled at him.

"Dude, why don't you take the week off and focus on school, I'll manage the team." Said Wally, Dick smiled back he so owed his best friend one.

" Thanks Wally, for everything." Said Dick, Wally nodded, he was glad his friend was feeling abit better at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer" I don't own Young Justice**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, they mean so much to me :D**

**Ok...so after some googling, I found that it was John, not Mary who had the ties to the Talon's and the court of owls...oops, **

**So, would you prefer if I kept going with this one, or go with the original canon, and make it so that its John, who survives? or would you like this one to keep going and I simply make a version with the true canon,**

**I ask this because I'm a stickler for canon, and just want to be sure.**

* * *

Dick sat in the library, the stack of books sitting beside him. The converation he had with Wally earlier played in the back of his mind, he was greatful that Wally would be taking over for the week. He'd gone ahead and notified the others, about the situation, and they too agreed that Dick needed some time off.

And after getting through his classes, and getting a quick lunch here he was in the library researching the Court of Owls. The court had existed long ago, around the 17th or 18th century, and according to legend...they'd been made up of the vileist, ruthless people in Gotham.

They used their connections, murder and money, to wield political influence over the centuries, before eventually fading into obscurity.

He narrowed his eyes, and began to research the Talon...the court's enforcer...nothing was found.

"Damn it." He whispered, as he continued to search for any information about the Talon, any at all...the dream he had last night, and the encounter with Talon last night plagued his mind...

What did they mean...he wondered...

He narrowed his eyes and searched

'The Flying Graysons'

* * *

" You ok?" Asked Artemis, sitting beside her boyfriend who'd been sitting deep in thought all morning. He seemed to be so...distracted, she wondered if ithad something to do with his meeting with Dick earlier. She knew Dick was undergoing alot of stress lately, and she hoped he was alright, still the archer was curious...and worried.

"Have you heard about the Court of Owls, or the Talon?" He asked, Artemis lifted an eyebrow.

"The court of owls is a nursery rhyme, an urban legend...why?" She asked.

Wally narrowed his eyes, he knew it was an urban legend, still...he was hoping at least Artemis, whose parents worked with the league of shadows knew something. He explained, why...although he did leave out the part about Dick's mom, Artemis looked down and held his hand...

"I may not know...but my mom may know." She replied, he nodded the two heros looked around, making sure they couldn't be spotted before Wally picked her up, and carried her bridal style before running off.

* * *

"I still can't believe you didn't tell him." Said Paula, pouring the tea for her old friend seated before her, Mary graciously accepted the cup. Her blue eyes staring down at the brown liquid, she was greatful her old friend had even allowed her into her home, much less sat her down and served her tea.

"Would you have told Jade, or your other daughter, Artemis if you were in my position?" She asked, when she was younger, she and Paula had worked together several times as Tigress and Talon...back when the Court had tried to establish a union between themselves, and the League of Shadows.

Still, she felt guilty for not bringing Paula with her when she'd escaped...but her friend chose to stay...for Lawrence, her blood boiled at the thought of what he put her friend and their daughters through.

"Under your circumstances I would've, you gave your life in exchange for his...I'm sure he'll understand." Said Paula, Mary sighed before taking a small sip. When Paula's phone rang.

"One moment." Said Paula, before awnsering her phone, her heart skipped a beat when Artemis told her she and Wally were coming soon. She knew Mary was innocent, but how would her daughter and Wally react?

"Alright, I'll see you soon, I love you." She hung up and looked back at Mary, who immediately stood up.

"I guess, I've overstayed my welcome, thank you for your hospitality and-" She was interrupted by Artemis opening the door, Mary quickly put on her mask and took out her swords...she had to keep up appearances after all.

"Get away from her!" Exclaimed Artemis running at Talon, who dodged her attacks, not wanting to harm her friend's daughter...her redheaded boyfriend however? She flipped backwards and grabbed Wally by his shirt collar, pinning him to the wall.

"Do something, and your little boyfriend here gets it." She threatened, when Wally, kicked her off. She backflipped again, and glared at the redhead.

"Artemis, Wally wait!" Exclaimed Paula, neither of the two heros listened as they ran at Talon and attacked her.

* * *

Bruce sat in the batcave, he'd been researching the artifact that Talon had been trying to steal.

The Sword of the Nictuam, said to supposedly hold a mystic owl like entity within the gemstone, imprisoned by a Gray son, to whom the sword belonged to. He narrowed his eyes wondering why the Court would want the sword...or rather, what they planned to do with the entity trapped within it.


End file.
